Snape vs James for Lily
by Hpfanfic123
Summary: Snape and Lily become fast friends, but so do Lily and James when they are sorted into the same house. Starts in 1st year and continues past their Hogwarts education. Who will win Lily's heart for good?
1. Chapter 1:An Overview

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. Everything is J. K. Rowling's.

Ch. 1: An Overview

Authors' Note: Yes, Authors'. There are two of us. Ch. 1 is an overview of the whole fanfic. Therefore, it will constantly change. It will have very little detail, so we encourage you to read the whole thing. As of right now, 5 chapters will be released all at once, then 1 chapter every Sunday. We hope you enjoy! BTW: this is only an overview of the first 2 chapters.

Lily and Petunia, her sister, are at a park when Lily finds out she is capable of performing magic. Her sister calls her a freak, but she does not care. She then meets Severus Snape, or 'Sev' as she calls him, comforts her and tells her she really is an amazing witch. They become fast friends and go to Hogwarts together. They are then sorted into their houses.


	2. Chapter 2:The Train

Disclaimer: We only own the plot, not J. K. Rowling's amazing characters.

Ch. 2: The Train

Lily and Severus had met 2 months ago while playing at the park. Now they are on their way to the Hogwart's Express. Severus thinks it normal to walk through the divider to get to platform 9 3/4. Lily finds it very odd. The friends decide to hold hands and walk through together.

Once they were on the train, they found a compartment to sit together. When Lily looked at Severus the only thing she saw wrong with him was his greasy hair. When Severus looked at Lily he saw that her eyes seemed sad. He asked her what was wrong. She said that she missed her family. Severus asked why she missed her sister- he had never fully understood love or the meaning of family, as his parents constantly fought. Lily replied "She may have been mean, but I love her unconditionally."

Soon the time came for them to change into their school robes. The compartment next door was empty, so Severus took his robes in there to change. He waited a little while after he was finished, so he wouldn't walk in on Lily changing. When he went back, Lily was in her robes. The lunch cart pulled up about 5 minutes later and Severus bought a chocolate frog and some Bertie Botts's Every Flavor Beans. Lily got quite a fright from the frog jumping. Severus calmed her down after a while and let her keep the card. It was a picture of Albus Dumbledore. The Beans were ok seeming to Lily, so she tried them. She only got the bad ones. Some flavors were bad, but she did not know what they were. Severus was getting all the good Beans, and so Lily asked him how. He told her that you had to know how to pick the good and sweet ones. He promised he would teach her how to pick good Beans by the end of the year.

They continued to eat beans until the Express pulled to a stop a Hogsmead station.


	3. Chapter 3:The Sorting and Sorrow

Disclaimer: We only own the plot, not J. K. Rowling's characters.

Ch.3: The Sorting and Sorrow

Severus and Lily were the last two people to get off the train. They saw a huge man-who Severus would later explain to Lily was a half-giant-collecting all the 1st years. He then took them into a massive hall where they were instructed to sit down near the table behind the podium. When the headmaster stood up, all became quiet. He announced that the sorting was about to begin. Everyone got very excited, very quickly. When he raised his hand to silence the children, they all immediately stopped talking.

The first student to be sorted into one of the four houses, was someone named Sirius Black. He is not ugly, but not all that attractive to her. Then, someone named James Potter gets called up. Lily took one look at him and her heart lept. She did not know what it was, but his hair was so messy and his smile so big…"Snap out of it Lily!" she thought to herself. Then, all of a sudden, his bright hazel eyes met hers and she couldn't control herself. Multiple images of her going on a date with him popped into her head. The sorting hat called out "Griffindor" and he went to join Sirius. Everyone cheered at the Griffindor table, maybe even louder than they did when Sirius sat down. Lily now had high hopes that she was put into Griffindor.

Finally, Lily was called. She was placed in Griffindor. The seat next to James was open, and she took it. Everyone cheered for her. Once they calmed down, the sorting resumed. Severus was the last person to be called up. He was sorted into Slytherin, with a look of sorrow on his face.

Authors' Note: We will not be hearing much of Severus again until the beginning of year 5. Lily will become close friends with James and Sirius, and maybe something more…


	4. Chapter 4:What Love Requires

Disclaimer: We only own the plot.

Ch. 4: What Love Requires

The prefects led the whole house back to the common room. James catches Lily before she goes up to her dorm. "LILY! Wait!"

"What do you want, James?"

"You?"

"What?!"

"Please? Just follow me."

"If you get me in trouble, James"

"Never."

"how?"

"My cloak of invisibility."

James leads Lily to the Room of Requirement, which his father told him about. He told it that he needed a place that was romantic. All of a sudden, a door appeared. He ensured that no one else could get in.

Lily's Perspective

The room had a table with little creatures known as house elves running around, Lily gasped in amazement. "Wow", she breathed, "this is even more amazing than you described."

"I told you it would be amazing, now are you still hungry?"

"Yeah I am still hungry, I haven't eaten yet!"

"All right then after you m'lady" James said as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you" Lily said as she fought hard to keep the blush from appearing on cheeks.

The two ate and drank as the little house elves hurried to replace the eaten food. Suddenly some soft music came from two floating violins. Lily looked at James, who was the master of the room and had total control of what was happening…


	5. Chapter 5:What Love Requires (cont)

Disclaimer: We only own the plot.

Ch. 4:What Love Requires (Cont.)

…all of a sudden the tables and dishes disappeared and they were in a sitting room-like area.

"James, I don't understand."

All of a sudden, two doors popped up, one labeled "Lily" and one "James."

"Go inside, my love."

When Lily went inside she saw a small room, with some toiletries, and a sink. She was able to brush her teeth, and change. James saw and did the same thing.

All of a sudden, they both had a strong vision of them kissing one another. This wasn't just any peck-on-the-lips kiss either. It was strong.

They went into the sitting area and began to talk over what they saw. When they figured out that they both had the same vision, at the same time, they knew something was up. All of a sudden, every wall turned a soft red, and their chairs disappeared, leaving one chair left. It felt as though the chair was pulling them to it.

James sat down first. Then Lily sat on his lap. They began to kiss slowly, unsure of what to do, then more passionately.

Soon they were able to see each other's thoughts and the bond was complete.

Authors' Note: Sorry if it seems bland, we are trying to keep this as juicy as possible, but it was hard to put everything into the correct words. We hope you understand what is happening. If not, ask questions in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6: The Apparation

Disclaimer: We only own the plot.

Ch. 6: The Apparation

As the pair were walking back to the common room under the cloak when Dumbledore apparated right in front of them. They both jumped and the cloak slipped off James' shoulder. He told Lily to stay hidden.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Mr. Potter, where were you this evening?"

"I-uhh-was just taking a stroll-

"With Ms. Evans?"

"No. She was not with m-

Just then Dumbledore pulled the cloak off Lily.

"Why were you lying Mr. Potter?"

"I was just trying to protect her.''

"That is very kind of you, however I already know about your escapades Mr.-and Mrs.-Potter."

"What?!"

"What?!"


End file.
